Air Taser
The Air Taser is one of the many weapons in the Syphon Filter Series. It's a surprisingly lethal weapon, whereas the Hand Taser is a prominently non-lethal. The weapon is given "infinite" rounds, as it is merely a cable that shoots from a rod connecting to whatever enemy the player sees fit. Description Using C02 Cartridges, this weapon fires a probe that lodges one inch deep into the victim's body. Then a charge of 500,000 volts is passed along a wire connecting the weapon to the probe. This charge can be sustained indefinitely. -Syphon Filter Trilogy From The Omega Strain onwards, there are 2 versions of this weapon, the EDT and the EPDD. This weapon delivers a powerful 625K-volt charge that instantly incapacitates the target with the same electro-muscular disruption technology as the EPDD. It is completely non-lethal and is small enough to fit into a holster. The only disadvantage of this weapon is that it requires the user to be in close proximity to the enemy due to the 25 foot maximum range. -Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain (for the EDT) This amazing piece of technology is capable of shooting two darts attached to a long wire with amazing accuracy. This taser uses a special recoiling device that quickly rewinds the wire for a second shot. The E.P.D.D. has increased stopping power due to advanced Electro-muscular Disruption Technology (EDT). This weapon has a higher instant incapacitation rate than most 9mm pistols and injury will occur if the individual is over stunned. Caution must be observed with this weapon, it is known to set assailants on fire during sustained stunning. -Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain (for the EPDD) The EDT delivers a powerful 625K-volt charge capable of incapacitating the target. It is completely non-lethal (given that the victim is not subjected to prolonged exposure) and is small enough to fit into a holster. The EDT has a range of 25 feet. -Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror (for the EDT) This amazing piece of technology is capable of shooting two darts attached to a long wire with amazing accuracy. This weapon uses a special recoiling device that quickly rewinds the wire for a second shot. The EPDD has increased stopping power due to advanced Electro-muscular Disruption Technology (EDT). This weapon has a higher instant incapacitation rate than most 9mm pistols and injury will occur if the individual is over stunned. Caution must be observed with this weapon - it is known to set assailants on fire during sustained stunning. The EPDD has a range of 200 feet. -Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror (for the EPDD) The EDT delivers a powerful 625K-volt charge capable of incapacitating the target. It is completely non-lethal (given that the victim is not subjected to prolonged exposure) and is small enough to fit into a holster. The EDT has a range of 25 feet. -Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow (for the EDT) This amazing piece of technology is capable of shooting two darts attached to a long wire with amazing accuracy. This weapon uses a special recoiling device that quickly rewinds the wire for a second shot. The EPDD has increased stopping power due to advanced Electro-muscular Disruption Technology (EDT). This weapon has a higher instant incapacitation rate than most 9mm pistols and injury will occur if the individual is over stunned. Caution must be observed with this weapon - it is known to set assailants on fire during sustained stunning. The EPDD has a range of 200 feet. -Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow (for the EPDD) Despite its name, it's actually impossible to "tase" someone with this weapon in the trilogy (Omega Strain allows one to be tased_. Releasing the cable before it ignites their body will leave the opponent standing in exactly the same way they were before being struck, resuming their attack. Therefore it can only be used to kill, in which case it only takes one shot (if it connects, a shot to the head is required for Flak Jacket wearers) and prolonged connection to the target to ignite them in flames, killing the character instantly. It should be noted that doing this leaves the player open to attack, so it should only be used as a last resort or if in a position where they cannot be damaged. 'Trivia' *The Air Taser is infamously popular with fans due to extreme prolonged use on an enemy. If the Air Taser is used long enough, the enemy will comically burst into flames, screaming in agony; even if the enemy stops screaming and can be presumed dead, the player can still prolong the use of the Air Taser on the lifeless corpse. *Gabriel Logan used the Air Taser in its comical debut commercial for Syphon Filter 2. *The Air Taser can be found in the the United Pacific missions in one of the green boxcars, along with an H11 in a different green boxcar. *Despite its display picture in the Weaponry menu, the Air Taser's quick weapon select Icon is different compared to it. *In Syphon Filter: Omega Strain, enemies attacked with it can either be incapacitated (short assault) or set aflame (prolonged assault). **It is the only game in which two distinct attacks can be performed with the weapon. *In the PS2 and Vita versions of Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror, you can't burn enemies with the Taser but in the PSP version, you can. *In Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow, you can't burn enemies with it. *The weapon was ranked as one of the top 100 weapons in video games on IGN's list and Games Radar's list. Category:Weaponry Category:Syphon Filter Weaponry Category:Syphon Filter 2 Weaponry Category:Syphon Filter 3 Weaponry Category:Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror Weaponry Category:Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow Weaponry